youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Beetle
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = | first = 201 | voice = }} Blue Beetle (real name Jaime Reyes) is a young member of the Team. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to easy missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when in reality it is actually the Blue Beetle Scarab talking to him. Lagoon Boy refers to him as an "odd fish" for being surprised when he argued with himself (the Scarab) about understanding the aliens at the Zeta platform. Physical appearance Jaime Reyes human appearance is a teenage latino male with short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a green sweatshirt, with a white shirt underneath and blue pants. As Blue Beetle, just like his name, he resembles a beetle animal in blue colors. He has two large wings behind his back and can change his limbs into weapons. History 2016 Blue Beeltle arrived in Gotham's sewers after the delta squad took care of Clayface. He complained about Beast Boy's odor. In the Cave, Blue Beetle removed his suit and advised Beast Boy to take a shower before leaving. Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin were assigned as gamma squad to capture the remaining Kroloteans in New Orleans. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans and did not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and were attacked. Blue Beetle fought against the aliens until he overheard the leader commanding the other Kroloteans to vacate, as he was initiating the self destruct function. Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage to find the kidnapees. The gamma squad found them and escaped the base before it exploded. The Justice League and the Team arrived to help. Powers and abilities Blue Beetle wears a suit of armor that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its on-board computer system. * Flight: The suit can sprout beetle-like wings, enabling him to fly. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform at least one hand into a sonic cannon. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean speech for Blue Beetle, and vice versa. * Transformation: The suit can change into whatever he imagines. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Jaime Reyes is the third Blue Beetle, after Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Where his predecessors were baffled by the Scarab that gave them their name, Jaime managed to unlock its powers and secrets. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a recurring character on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * He was in the 10th season of Smallville episode Booster. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team